matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Hacker Whacker
The Hacker Whacker is a Joke Melee weapon introduced in the 12.0.0 update. * Ban * |type = Melee|grade = |efficiency_/damage = 57|attack_speed = 72|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0 *7 (weight) *75 (weight)|cost = 1750 |level_required = 32|creator = MatthewGo707|sound = }} Appearance It is basically the Storm Hammer, but the thunder emblem is replaced by "BAN", indicating its effect and its beads on the handle are changed into red color. Strategy It has high damage, relatively slow attack speed, and decent mobility. Tips * Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. * The Storm Hammer cannot hit things behind it. Also, with the fact that the closer to the Storm Hammer the enemy is, the more damage it does, the user should keep this in mind to maximize their gameplay. * It has a 2 shot kill, and along with area damage, it is ideal for compact areas. * This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing. * It is possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. * Use this in Knife Party, because many other players may use non-area damage Melee weapons, where you have the upper hand against them. * In melee versus melee combat in a choke point, it is recommended to move forward while in the swinging animation and move back while the lightning is coming out. This allows for multiple enemies to be hit and you can't be chased as there is a high chance someone was behind you and could be finished off. * In 1v1s stay extremely close to your enemy so the full damage can be dealt. Try to avoid their line of sight, be advised against certain weapons this won't work (like the Ghost Lantern) where it is best just to switch to a longer ranged weapon. * Use its "ban" attribute so the players will be "banned" upon being hit by the blast radius. Counters * Use a weapon with slowness to stop the player catching up or escaping. *Its users can't hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with projectile weapons. *It cannot kill you if a single hit if you are far enough. *Avoid its blast radius, since you would be temporarily kicked out of the server if you are hit. *It is recommended to jump and run with a melee weapon (with wear that boosts your jump height and/or melee movement speed) then use the Big Buddy to shoot at the user. **This also applies to other weapons that deals lethal damage, like the Ghost Lantern. Sound *Storm Hammer's Trivia *This is the first Joke melee weapon. * This weapon is probably based on Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor, but the lightning emblem is replaced by the "BAN" message, indicating it as a ban hammer. * The Fire Orb, Santa Sword, and the Storm Hammer are the only melee weapons to have area damage. * It was the most expensive coin currency weapon not only in the Melee section, but the most expensive coin currency weapon in the entire game as its cost used to be 1750 . Some considered its extravagant price to be worthy, as this is one of the most powerful melee weapons in the game. * There have been speculations that its ability to ban enemies as a weapon could inflict the penalty that lasts forever, similar to the Xbox's infamous 9999 ban, wherein players being banned with that penalty will be released from punishment on 12/31/9999, which is for many people impractical and messed up, as that penalty have lead to loss of Xbox members by millions as multiple bans from not committing crimes have been executed. * It shares the statistics of Storm Hammer. * Due to its infamous nature of being a high damage-area damage weapon, it has been dubbed the 'Spammer Hammer' or 'Hammer Spammer' and is spammed a lot by players. * Despite being graded , it is commonly seen in Knife Party. * So far, this is the most used melee weapon in the game. * As the name suggest, this is the first and the only weapon to ban people upon impact by blast radius. * The name of this weapon is a reference to the Hackerwhacker tool for computers. * It works the same as the Storm Hammer, but the difference is that the user can literally ban players in the process. * This gun was implemented by the Pixel Gun Company to target hackers (whose main objective is to gain advantages over normal players) and daters, who often use the in-game chat for their purposes. Category:Melee Category:Area Damage Category:Ban Category:Joke Weapon Category:Weapons Category:Epic